Your Guardian Angel
by LaDy PoP iT
Summary: He fell back into his bed, eyes closing shut and body going limp. The machine he was hooked up to ceased it’s rhythmical beeping and went flat. DL Oneshot


**A/N:**** Hey! This is my first story, I hope you guys enjoy it. I feel like this could be better, but I don't know how. So please leave your honest opinions, and any critiscism you may have :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Zoey 101. I also do not own 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**A/N:**** It's a really good song, you should listen to it sometime :)**

_**---------------**_

The white walls and rooms and the 'way-too-clean' smell were all too familiar too her. She had been in the hospital plenty of times, although they were never for reasons as serious as this one. It was never her who needed to go to the hospital though, she had four older brothers, and so one of them was always in for broken bones and concussions from fights and what not.

'_Brothers…'_

This time it wasn't a brother though, this time it was her boyfriend.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Bitch, shut up and give me the damn purse!"_

"_Hey, leave her alone!" Logan screamed as he jumped onto the man who tried stealing Dana's purse. Who knew a weekend in New York could end up like this?_

_Logan punched the guy in the face a couple times, the third time he tried the man grabbed his arm and countered with his own punch, knocking Logan to the ground. He reached under his shirt to grab the cold gun resting against his skin. He pulled it out and without a second thought fired his shots and ran._

"_LOGAN!!!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She hurried her way through the halls, tears threatening to fall. She opened up the door to room 103 and ran to the bedside.

"Logan…Logan, babe. Can you hear me?" She said softly, hoping he could hear her.

"Yeah, babe. I hear you." He said, eyes still closed. He was awfully pale, he was shirtless and his chest was wrapped up in bandages. He lifted a hand, reached over and held on to Dana's. He opened his eyes to look at her, she looked tired and she had tears streaming down her face.

"Logan, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Babe, shhh…It's not your fault." He said with a weak smile.

**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

"Logan, I love you."

"I love you too, Dana."

"Why'd you have to do that Logan? Why didn't you let him just take my purse?"

"I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I did that, now would I?" He said, trying to lighten the situation. He gave a weak grin, she smiled.

"Logan, I'm gonna miss you so much." She said now sobbing.

"Dana…"

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

The doctor told him he had lost too much blood, that he wouldn't have much longer to live.

But that was okay with him. As long as he knew she was safe.

"Dana… you know I'd never leave you." He said softly. Tears now threatening to escape his eyes.

"Logan! Don't be so stupid…I talked to the doctor already, he told me-"

"Dana…don't listen to what that doctor has to say. He doesn't know anything."

"Logan, what-"

"Dana, I'll always be with you. Right here babe," He said taking his and her hand and placing it where her heart would be.

**It's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**

She gave a weak smile, tears still spilling out of her eyes. "I know babe…It's just, I don't know what I'd do without you…"

He reached over and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Babe, you'll get on without me. You're strong, you'll make it. It may be hard, but I know you can do it." He smiled reassuringly at her.

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

"Logan…I just don't know. You know I'm not always tough, not always strong. You know damn well that's not the real me. You were the only one who could bring out the real me. You were the only one who could break down my walls. Now that the real me is out…I just don't know what I'd do without you Logan. I can't just go back to the 'badass, tough chick Dana'. It doesn't work like that. What's the point in living life not happy? You were the only one who could make me truly happy, Logan."

'**Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay**

"Dana, I love you. You know that. You're my love, my heart, and my soul. You complete me. You were able to see me as who I really was, not just some egotistical jerk. I love you Dana. If you threw your whole life away because of me I would feel horrible. I'd feel like the biggest ass in the world. I'll always be there for you, Dana. Don't just throw that away. Tell me you'll get through this, Dana. Please. Promise me you'll stay." A tear slid down his cheek and Dana reached over to wipe it off his face.

**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray**

She let out a soft chuckle, she smiled at him softly.

"You know, you could always get me to do whatever you wanted." She said softly.

He chuckled, "Well, I do have that kind of charm." He gave her one of those famous Logan Reese smirks.

She smirked right back.

'That's the Danger Cruz I know'

Logan suddenly grabbed his chest in pain. He let out a violent cough, which only seemed to lead to more even violent ones. He spewed out blood and spit, desperately trying to stop.

"Logan! LOGAN! Oh my God, LOGAN! Help! HELP! SOMEONE!" Dana screamed frantically, trying to help Logan.

Doctors immediately rushed into the room, trying to help Logan. A nurse walked over to Dana, grabbing her arm and trying to get her to calm down.

"Please, miss. I know this is hard but please, calm down. Please, follow me to the waiting room." She said as sincere as she could.

"No! Logan! I need to stay with him, please!"

"I'm sorry miss, but you're only making this harder on yourself!" The nurse begged, trying to persuade Dana in leaving the room.

'Poor girl…she doesn't need to be seeing this. I just hope she'll be alright.' "Logan! No!" She screamed, tears falling down her face.

He finally stopped coughing, he was now extremely paler than he was before. He also felt extremely exhausted. When he spoke his words came out faint and rasp. He was gasping for air. Dana ran to his bedside disregarding warnings from nurses and doctors.

"Dana…I will…always…be with you…" He said quickly, with one last breath, he pulled her close to him, giving her one last kiss before he left, she immediately kissed back. It was a short kiss but full of passion and love. "I love you, Dana." He fell back into his bed, eyes closing shut and body going limp. The machine he was hooked up to ceased it's rhythmical beeping and went flat.

"I love you too, Logan…" she said as tears poured down her face, the nurse who spoke to her before grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be okay, hun. Come on, I'll buy you a drink, 'kay?"

Dana nodded as she walked off with the nurse. The tears continued to fall, and she constantly wiped her face with her sleeve. She still wanted to look tough, strong. The nurse rubbed Dana's back, speaking reassuring words.

"It's alright, hun. Be strong. He would want you to be strong right now."

Dana nodded once again, taking shaky breaths. She looked up at the ceiling. She knew he was up there, looking down at her. She smiled sadly, the nurse was right. He does want her to stay strong. She wiped at her eyes one more time, and smiled sadly to herself, thinking about all the memories they had shared together.

'You can do this Cruz. Do it for Logan.' She thought to herself.

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

_**---------------**_

**FIN**

**A/N:**** Whoo! I hoped you enjoyed it, I actually cried while writing this, lol. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
